Laputa and the Laputans
The Laputans, classified as Laputam Sapiens by human scientists, are a slender, reptile-like sapient race from the tropical planet of Laputa, in the Longet region of the Milky Way. Biology Laputans are pink skinned and cyclopic, like many of their related species of their homeworld. Their blood is a bright, candy pink color, and their eyes are a deep orange. Laputans do not have 5 digits on each hand as humans and Maloki do; they have three large, padded fingers which are clumsy, yet better-gripping than many other species' hands. They stand roughly 2.5 meters tall, accounting for the slightly lower gravity on Laputa compared to Earth. (.7G vs. 1G). Laputans are also completely herbivorous, eating mostly fruit and vegetables. Laputans reproduce asexually through binary fission, and as such, rely heavily on vaccinations to make up for their lack of (noticeable) evolution to protect themselves against pathogens. They have no visible genitalia or breasts. Average Laputan The average Laputan is clad in a full-body latex jumpsuit, gold-plated neck piece, and two neural interfaces. The jumpsuit is typically red with yellow or gold accents, to represent the official standard of the Merchants' Federation. The neck piece is, usually, made of gold-plated aluminium but brass and copper variations exist. The two neural interface antennae on either side of the head replace the biological ears, and form the role of communication devices, translators, Net connectors and identification information. (due to the Laputans' homogeneity). The Laputan diet consists of fruits and vegetables, both grown on Laputa and elsewhere. Many Earth plants such as broccoli, cherries and bananas have joined the average Laputan diet following the War. History Prehistory Prehistoric Laputans organized themselves into loose gatherer bands ruled by a chieftain who was chosen to rule based on its gathering ability. The chief was therefor the best gatherer. Prehistoric Laputans were canopy-dwellers, and used their padded hands to quickly ascend the trees to evade predators, of which they had many. Antiquity Ancient Laputans began building mud and thatch huts along the bases of their trees and in the canopy itself. Pitfalls were constructed around these early settlements to defend against predators. However, following the invention of weaponry such as spears and knives, these pits were eventually refilled as predators could more easily be dispatched by a town guard. Lower Period After the invention of agriculture, Laputans eventually moved their settlements to the plains and grasslands. The soil was much better suited for sedentary life without the competition from the forests for growing space. At this time, trade had begun between ancient settlements and the first currencies began to emerge. Also, explorers from the Large Continent of Luptillo crossed the Ll Ocean and landed on Lahrah and Lomp, creating settlements there. Middle Period Laputans during the Middle Period eventually discovered more advanced technologies such as steel-making, concrete-like mixtures, water-driven sawmills, windmills and glass blowing. The Large Continent of Luptillo at this time also introduced the Lop, the first largely used currency on Laputa. The settlers on Lahrah and Lomp also developed original cultures separate from those of the Large Continent of Luptillo. On all continents, the domestication of the Loggo bird, a fast land-based creature, revolutionized transport and trade, owing to the birds' endurance and speed across even terrain. High Period During this time, Laputans on all three continents began discovering the secrets of steam power, electricity, advanced alloying, radios and the combustion engine. The Large Continent of Luptillo went through a brief period of conflict, but was resolved when fighting died down and both sides, the Larlar and the Lippoput, declared a truce. On Lahrah and Lomp, technology also increased rapidly, almost eclipsing the advancements of the Large Continent. It is also around this time the Large Continent reconnected with the Lompians and Lahrahns, creating trans-oceanic trade between the hemispheres. A new concept, Laputanism, emerged as well; this declared that Laputans were the chosen rulers of the planet Laputa and they were to make the world to their wish, regardless of detriment to the planet itself. Solar Period After a long period of near-stagnation in the ways of technology, Laputans finally discovered rocket technology and soon began exploring their moon, Lagado, and the other planetary bodies of their solar system. Roughly 4,500 Earth years ago, the corporations of Laputan Systems, Laputan AERO, Lilho Agriculture and Luious Entertainment consolidated their power and formed the Unified Corporations of Laputan People, overpowering the positions of many nations' governments. This caused minor unrest, but nothing a fat sack of Lops couldn't fix. Stellar Period During this period, The Unified Corporations completely overshadowed all other governments, taking total control of the planet and Laputan colonies, as well as remaking itself as the Laputan Merchants' Federation. Laputans eventually expanded their influence to beyond their home system, creating outposts and cities on the planets of nearby star systems. Nearly 3,000 Earth years ago, the first Laputo-Nyctosian contact took place, and the two races worked together to explore the rest of the galaxy, discovering the Maloki and Sarvos peoples. Modern Day and the Laputan War By 2101, Laputans have established dominance over half the Milky Way. Former colonized lands now belong to the Citer, and the Ulopaka and Alxo have been independent for several hundred Earth years. Laputo-Nyctosian relations have decayed after the Nyctosians subjugated all Laputan commerce within the borders of the Great Empire. Following the "discovery" of Earth and its human inhabitants, the LMF decided that, owing to their "apparent natural aggressiveness", humans are perfect cannon fodder for the Laputan military, and moved to seize the planet in the name of the LMF. This, obviously, enraged the Spatial Council Security Sector, and sanctions and even war were threatened against the LMF. To keep backlash to a minimum, the LMF withdrew entirely from the UHS, becoming a rogue state and invading Earth anyway. Their war managed to occupy Earth for a span of 33 years; however, riots, rebellions, covert operations and finally the destruction of their Armada dispatched to Earth forced them to withdraw from the Sol System, permanently. Homeworld The Laputan homeworld, aptly named Laputa, is a semitropical planet in the Leptun solar system. Large, vine-like plants created a canopy in the planet's forests and massive coral reefs dominated the oceans. The ocean water was slightly more acidic than Earth's. The westernmost continent, the Large Continent of Luptillo, was the birthplace of anatomically modern Laputans and the earliers Laputan societies. The other two continents, Lahrah and Lomp, were home to a blooming biodiversity, much more so than the Big Continent. Lomp was also home to the Great Plain, a massive stretch of plains and scrubland. Modern Laputa is an ecumenopolis and all of the original land is covered in sprawling cityscape. The oceans were drained long ago and very few species of animal have not gone extinct. Laputa has one moon, Lagado, which had massive freshwater oceans. Culture Laputan culture somewhat resembles ancient Phoenician or Arabic tradition, with emphasis on trade and commerce. Ancient Laputans would dress in dyed red robes, Lillups (a hat resembling a turban), and would decorate one arm, usually the one they would use to sell things, in golden hoops. Many Laputan music is based off songs sung by Loggo Bird Caravan drivers. Modern Laputan culture is incredibly stagnant and corporatized. Advertisements and propaganda are the predominant art forms. Very little remains of antique Laputan tradition, though smaller merchants living abroad still sometimes wear traditional Lillups. Government The Laputan Merchants' Federation is a plutocratic aristocracy in which the government does little besides allow corporations to consolidate power. Absolutely no laws regarding monopolies or workplace abuse exist. The title of leader, Lully (which is comparable to 'president' in English), is a commodity and new leaders are elected when they simply purchase the right to title of Lully. Most colonies are privately held and little laws exist in the frontier to stop corporations encroaching on other races' land. Presence Laputans are the most populous race of the galaxy, estimating several tens of trillions of people. The LMF owns roughly half the Milky Way galaxy and most other nations, excluding the Ulopaka, Sjaanii and Nyctosians, have some form of Laputan business inside their borders. The LMF is violent and expansionist, and do not hesitate to claim new land, to the chagrin of other races and the native species of that planet. City design Laputan cities are usually composed of red ceramic skyscrapers, cylindrical in shape, though most buildings on the frontier are rectangular. Most Laputan farming is done in massive arcology buildings. Large subway systems and rail-trams run through the city, connecting locations without the need to go through the dangerous streets. Category:Species